Takkan Bersatu
by Kanou09
Summary: "kau kenapa kagome, semenjak keluar dari kuil tadi kau terlihat murung, jangan kau pikirkan, tidak mungkin nenek itu akan meramal 100% tepat, kurasa ramalanya hanyalah bohongan" .. "tapi inuyasha apa yg dikatakan nenek itu tentangku benar, aku berasal dari masa depan, sedangkan kau" (Disclaimer : Inuyasha dan Kagome mereka milik Rumiko Takahashi)


"kapan sih, pelajaran ini akan berakhir" guman kagome didalam hati, "Guru itu hanya mengoceh bahsa inggris, bahkan aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan, dan tugas tentang putri kaguya ini merepotkanku, huft" TING TONG TING TONG "Akhirnya jam belajar selesai juga, aku ingin segera pulang" kagome terlihat sangat senang.

DIKORIDOR

"kagome" teriak seorang gadis yang manis "ia ada apa" .. "itu, ada pria aneh, yg menggunakan baju merah, berambut panjang menunggumu" .. "hmmm, inuyasha aku kan sudah katakan tidak seharusnya dia berkeliaran dengan menggunakan baju itu dasar inuyasha" kagome segera bergegas menuju tempat inuyasha "apa yang kau lakukan inuyasha, bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan berkeliaran dengan baju aneh ini" .. "aku kesepian" inyasha menjawab dengan lirih "Baiklah ayo kita pulang, kau ini merepotkan saja" kagome pun menarik inuyasha.

DIJALAN

"lain kali kau jangan pernah melakukan hal ini lagi inuyasha, kau terlihat sangat mencolok dengan baju aneh mu itu" .. "baju ini kan bajuku, kenapa kau yang marah, aku yg memakainya, bukan kamu kok ueeee" ejek inuyasha "Inuyashaa OSUWARI" inuyasha pun terjatuh, saat kagome mengatakan osuwari "kumohon kagome, jangan ucapkan itu" .. "haha kau yang memaksaku untuk mengucapkanya" .. "sekali lagi kau mengatakanya, akan kucabik cabik kau" .. "OSUWARI" .. "KAGOMEE" terjadi perkelahian kecil antara kagome dan inuyasha, kagome menarik inuyasha kedalam suatu kotak, tanpa di sadari kotak itu adalah kotak box photo beberapa moment pun terabadikan saat mereka bertengkar didalam.

DIHUTAN

"hmmm baiklah kalungnya sudah selesai, sebelah kiri potoku, sebelahkanan potomu, jika kau merasa kesepian, kau cukup melihat poto ini inuyasha" kagome memakaikan kalung kepada inuyasha, yg dipasangi poto mereka berdua didalam kalung tersebut, "jangan pernah melakukan hal konyol lagi yah inuyasha, janji?" .. "ia aku janji kagome" inuyasha pun memeluk kagome, "baiklah inuyasha aku pulang dulu yah, masih banyak PR yang harus aku kerjakan" .. "tapi kagome aku kesepian, lagi pula besok kan hari minggu, sekolah biasanya libur" kagome pun mencium inuyasha "baiklah besok aku akan kemari lagi, tunggulah aku, besok kita akan pergi piknik inuyasha," .. "benarkah?" .. "ia aku tidak akan berbohong kepadamu" kagome pun menuju sumur tua untuk pergi kembali ke masa depan.

DIRUMAH KAGOME

"hmmm, kenapa sih guru itu memberikan tugas tentang putri kaguya, mana aku tau tentang putri kaguya, ah nanti saja aku kerjakan, aku ingin membeli bahan makanan untuk piknik besok bersama inuyasha" kagome pun menyiapkan beberapa bekal untuk dimakan berdua bersama inuyasha nanti ketika piknik

DI DUNIA INUYASHA

"Inuyasha" teriak kagome, mendengar teriakan itu inuyasha langsung datang ke temoat sumur tua itu, "ia kagome" .. "bantu aku inuyasha, makanan ini terlalu berat" .. "wah kau masak banyak yah kagome" .. "siapa dulu donk aku, ayo kita pergi kepegunungan" .. "ok"

PEGUNUGAN

Sesampainya di pegunungan, kagome melihat padang rumput yg luass, kagome takjub akan padang rumput itu, padang rumput yang indah, hijau, daan ketika kagome melihat satu pohon besar yg rindang, dia sudah menentukan tempat itulah yang akan menjadi tempat pikniknya, "baiklah inuyasha kita akan makan siang disitu" .. "baiklah kagome" piknik mereka pun dimulai, piknik yang sangat romantis, sesekali inuyasha disuapi oleh kagome mereka tertawa, bercanda bersama, "kagome di sekitar sini ada kuil loh" .. "kuil" .. "iya, disana tinggal seorang nenek peramal, yang hebat, katanya ramalan nya 100% tepat" .. "apa kau ingin kesana inuyasha" .. "jika kau ingin" .. "baiklah, tapi habiskan dulu makanan mu itu inuyasha"

DIKUIL

"wah, kuilnya indah inuyasha, kau tidak pernah berkata ada kuil seperti ini" .. tiba tiba munculah sosok seorang nenek dari dalam kuil itu "kalian siapa?" .. "kami pengunjung nek, kami ingin diramal" kagome angkat bicara "baik silahkan masuk" tak lama kemudian kagome dan inuyasha duduk tepat di depan api unggun yang besar, tempat itu sangat hangat, membuat mereka nyaman, "kalian ingin diramal apa" .. "tolong ramal kami apa kami akan bersama, selamanya" .. "kagome, kau terlalu cepat kepokok permasalahan nanti saja menanyakan itu" .. "aku ingin tau hal itu inuyasha" terjadi perang mulut kecil antara inuyasha dan kagome "baiklah, hentikan, mana telapank tangan kalian, aku akan melihat garis jodoh kalian" kagome dan inuyasha pun memperlihatkan telapak tanganya kepada nenek tersebut, "apa nek, nenek melihat apa" kagome bertanya "tidak mungkin, bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi" .. "ada apa nek?" .. "kau, kau bukan berasal dari dunia ini kan, kau berasal dari dunia yang akan mendatang" .. "ia, nek" .. "kau tidak akan bisa bersama dengan pria ini, karna cinta kalian di halangi oleh dinding zaman yang terlalu jauh, kalian tidak akan bersama, cepat atau lambat kalian akan terpisah" .. "apa sih, yang nenek katakan, kagome ayo kita pergi dari sini aku muak mendengar ocehan nenek nenek ini" inuyasha menarik kagome keluar dari kuil tersebut, kagome hanya mengikuti kemana inuyasha akan membawanya,

DIHUTAN

"kau kenapa kagome, semenjak keluar dari kuil tadi kau terlihat murung, jangan kau pikirkan, tidak mungkin nenek itu akan meramal 100% tepat, kurasa ramalanya hanyalah bohongan" .. "tapi inuyasha apa yg dikatakan nenek itu tentangku benar, aku berasal dari masa depan, sedangkan kau" .. "cukup, hentikan ocehan mu kagome aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi, masa depan, masa lalu, aku benci hal itu" inuyasha pun memeluk kagome dengan erat "aku menyangimu kagome, aku akan selalu menyangimu, kau harus percaya dengan cinta ini, jangan dengarkan nenek itu" kagome merasa tenang di pelukan inuyasha.

DIRUMAH INUYASHA

"Kagome hari sudah gelap, kau menginap disini saja" .. "huhft, pasti kau ingin melakukan sesuatu yg aneh kepadakukan?" .. "dasar kagome apa dimatamu aku kelihatan sebegitu mesumnya haa" .. "haha, kau kan memang mesum inuyasha, baiklah aku menginap disini" .. "aku suka sikap mu kagome" malam itu pun dilalui mereka dengan indahnya, kagome pun tertidur di pelukan inuyasha, keesokan paginya inuyasha terbangun, yang tertinggal hanyalah secarik kertas yang berisikan pesan dari kagome "inuyasha, mungkin setelah kau membaca surat ini aku sudah berada di duniaku, maaf yah aku tidak membangunkanmu, habisnya kau terlihat capek sekali, aku takut menggangu mimpi indahmu inuyasha, nanti siang kita piknik lagi yah, aku menyayangimmu, Kagome" .. "haha, dasar kagome, aku juga menyangimu"

DIRUMAH KAGOME

"hari ini aku akan masak banyak untuk inuyasha, kami akan piknik lagi, aku tidak sabar menunggu siang ini" Kagome pun memasak masakan yang cukup banyak karna semalam makanan yg di buatkan oleh kagome kurang, "baiklah sudah jam 11, makanan sudah siap, aku harus bersiap siap untuk pergi ke tempat inuyasha"

DI SUMUR TUA

"hah, baiklah aku siap kemasa lalu" saat kagome memasuki sumur tua, sumur tua itu tidak berfungsi, sumur itu tidak bisa mengantarkan kagome kemasa lalu "ada apa ini, bagaimana ini, huft, apa sebentar lagi sumurnya akan bekerja, baiklah aku akan menunda kepergianku" bebrapa jam kemudian kagome mencoba pergi lagi tetapi sama saja sumur tua itu tidak bekerja, di lain tempat inuyasha menunggu kagome, inuyasha menunggu kagome di sumur tua masa lalu, "kenapa sih kagome begitu lambat, apa dia lupa dengan janjinya, baiklah aku akan kesana dan memarahinya, jika ia berjanji maka ia harus menepatinya" saat inuyasha mencoba pergi ke masa depan, sumur di tempat inuyasha pun tidak bekerja, sama halnya dengan sumur tua di rumah kagome "ada apa ini, dengan sumur tua ini, kenapa ia tidak bekerja" inuyasha dan kagome bingung harus berbuat apa mereka hanya bisa menunggu sumur itu aga berfungsi lagi.

RUMAH KAGOME

Jam ke jam, hari ke hari, minggu ke minggu, bulan ke bulan, tahun ke tahun, kagome selalu menunggu sumur tua itu agar berfungsi lagi, tetapi sudah 7 tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, sumur tua itu tidak berfungsi juga, tiap malam kagome terus terlihat sedih, dimipinya hanya inuyasaha saja yang ada, "kenapa, kenapa hal ini terjadi" kagome menangis "jika tahu seperti ini 7 tahun lalu aku tidak akan meninggalkan rumah inuyasha, aku ingin terus berada di pelukan inuyasha ketika tertidur, kenapa ini terjadi" tiba tiba kagome teringat akan apa yang dikatakan nenek tua dikuil tersebut "kau tidak akan bisa bersama dengan pria ini, karna cinta kalian di halangi oleh dinding zaman yang terlalu jauh, kalian tidak akan bersama, cepat atau lambat kalian akan terpisah" kagome menangis terisak isak mengingat akan hal itu,

RUMAH INUYASHA

Inuyasha memandangi kalung yang di berikan oleh kagome tiba tiba inuyasha teringat akan perkataan kagome "hmmm baiklah kalungnya sudah selesai, sebelah kiri potoku, sebelahkanan potomu, jika kau kesepian kau cukup melihat poto ini inuyasha" .. "kagome aku merindukanmu, sudah lama sekali, aku ingin bertemu dengan mu, kenapa harus seperti ini kagome, walau pun aku tidak bisa bersamamu, hati ini akan selalu memikirkan mu, aku tidak akan pernah menyesali cinta yang sudah terlahir ini, satu hal yang kau tau kagome aku akan selalu menyayangimu" inuyasha mencium kalung yang di berikan oleh kagome 7 tahun yang lalu. THE END

Author Note : Gomen Gomen kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan, No Flame, kalau sempat di review yah :)


End file.
